


When the Curse Breaks

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Kink Meme, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Femslash Kink Meme 2013 prompt: Emma/Snow, fucking with strap-on when the curse breaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Curse Breaks

They were gripping each other's hands tight. 

The springs of the bed rhythmically squeaked. 

It was a beautiful sunny day outside. Blue skies. A little breeze that was  
enough to make the temperature bearable. It was a happy, normal, day in Storybrooke.

Mary-Margaret and Emma however were completely missing the pleasant weather. They were too busy enjoying each other to be concerned with anything else.

The floor of the bedroom was littered with clothing that had been hurriedly pulled off and discarded. A blue lacy thong that would have shocked the town's residents to know Mary-Margaret owned was the item closest to the bed.

It would have shocked them even more to see what she was doing behind the drawn curtains of her room.

Emma Swan was on her back. Black straps were tight against the skin at around her waist and the very top of her thighs. The harness was for a rather lovely seven inch dildo. The toy was a dark blue with ridges along the first couple of inches. On the inside of the harness was a nub that pressed against Emma's clitoris.

Mary-Margaret was straddling Emma's hips, her back straight as she bounced on the strap-on dick. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open and every few strokes she would make a noise of wanton joy.

Emma looked up at her friend, her roommate, her lover. Her tits quivered in a lovely way. Mary-Margaret was beautiful in pleasure. She thrust her hips up to meet her when she slammed down.

Emma let go of one of Mary-Margaret's hands and grabbed her hip then shifted round to squeeze her ass, pulling her down while she jerked up. The dark-haired woman opened her eyes. Mary-Margaret's free hand went to one of Emma's breasts, groping for a few moments before pinching her nipple.

Mary-Margaret was close. She upped the pace.

Outside something was changing. At the edge of town a purple tinted shadow was gathering.

Mary-Margaret pinched Emma's nipple again and tugged on it. The toy felt so good inside her. Fucking Emma felt so good.

The shadow thickened. It started turning to clouds.

Emma growled, tightening her hold on Mary-Margaret's ass. The air smelled of sex. Of wet pussy. Of lust. The bedsprings sounded like a gear in desperate need of oiling on some rapidly running machine.

Thick purple clouds, crackling with dark lightning, started to roll across Storybrooke. They accelerated with every second.

Mary-Margaret's orgasm was so close. So so so fucking close. She eagerly humped and grinded against Emma.

The cloud rolled over the building, unseen behind the curtain, but the magic permeated the structure.

Suddenly Mary-Margaret knew who she was. And suddenly she knew who Emma was to her. For a moment her brain told her she had to stop this, she had to get off of her daughter and get the hell away as fast as possible.

But she didn't.

She couldn’t.

She loved Emma.

She wanted to come. She was right on the edge.

With the truth out this would be her last chance to have sex with Emma.

So she kept going.

"Emma!" she cried out as she peaked, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.

Emma kept thrusting up, chasing her own climax, the nub on the harness was about to get her there too.

Just as Mary-Margaret was coming down from her orgasm Emma reached hers.

Mary-Margaret watched her daughter come. She felt a confusing surge of love and guilt and lust and panic. At the same time she wanted to flee and fuck.

She dismounted and she flopped over beside her daughter. The fake cock was coated in Mary-Margaret's creamy fluid.

Emma knew something wasn't right. She turned over to face Mary-Margaret. "What is it? What's wrong," she asked in concern.

Snow White didn't know where to begin. How could she possibly tell the woman she'd been having sex with the last few weeks that she was her mother. She was struggling to come to terms with it herself. The knowledge was crazy and confusing and she still through Emma was beautiful. She still thought she was sexy. She still wanted to kiss her and make love with her.

"Emma," Mary-Margaret said, taking hold of her daughter's hand. "I need to tell you something. Just please remember that I love you. I always will."

Then she told her.


End file.
